


A Tender Moment

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: F/M, Harem, Horror, Pedophilia, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Dana was still innocent to the ways of adult stuff but that would soon all change when a mating season sex-driven Nightwatcher comes and saves her from some purple dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Little 9 year old Dana was walking through the streets at night by herself. She had to get out. She didn't want to be at home with the monster that call itself her parent. She put her hand on her cheek and fear another bruise start to appear on her pretty white skin. She silently cried to herself wondering when it would all end. She was soon taken out of her thoughts when she was roughly dragged into an alley. She looked up and several men were looking down at her their grins malicious and no doubt filled with evil intent. Not understanding what was happening she squirmed in their grasp trying to get free. One man stuck out his hideous tongue at her as he licked her ear as she felt the wetness.  
"Well aren't you a pretty little one? We've never had a little girl your age before I'm so gonna enjoy this."  
Dana's eyes widened and she was about to scream when one covered her mouth with a hand preventing her from screaming. They began tearing and ripping her clothes to shreds her legs becoming weak with fear and she started to shake in terror crying tears streaming down her cheeks. Then she heard a voice coming from deeper into the alley.  
"You guys think you're gonna rape an innocent little girl? You punks disgust me. I will only say this once. Let her go right now or there'll be hell to pay"  
The leader dropped her and let her go.  
"We're not gonna listen to you let's get him boys!"  
Dana just watched in fear as the guys went into the darkness to best up her savior. She saw that one by one a chain dragged each of the men into the darkness and all she heard was their screams as they got knocked out. She heard footsteps as the figure clad in black approached her. She trembled with fear and she looked up at him and she saw he was wearing a helmet on his head hiding his face. I wonder what he looks like thought Dana. He reached a gloved hand out to her. She cowered in fear and scooted away from him until her back hit the brick wall behind her preventing her from going any further. He chuckled at her and went closer to her. He kneeled down to her level and he reached a gloved hand out to her again this time letting it rest on her right cheek stroking her soft skin. He began to coo to her. She shivered slightly.  
"Hey easy there doll face. I'm not gonna hurt you."  
"Wh-who are you?"  
"They call me nightwatcher."  
Dana stared at him not understanding. She shook her head at him and she stopped trembling. She noticed that he tilted his helmeted head down staring at her now exposed nipples which hardened due to the cold night air. She looked down and gasped. She quickly tried to cover herself up but to no avail. She sighed and gave up.  
"No I mean your real name. My name's Dana yours?"  
He sighed at her but he chuckled at her.  
"The name's Raphael but you call me Raph baby cakes."  
Dana nodded at him.  
"Thank you for saving me Raph it wasn't for you I would've-"  
But she was cut off when she felt his gloved fingers slide down to her exposed thighs rubbing up and down her legs. Her eyes widened and she didn't understand what was going on. She opened her mouth to speak but he put a finger to her lips silencing her. She yelped when he suddenly picked her up bridal style and he carried her away. She started to struggle in his grasp trying to get free. In no time at all she found herself being carried into the sewers and she was brought into a bedroom and he set her gently down on the bed. He went and quickly closed the door locking it. He turned around as he took off his helmet revealing his face to her. Her eyes widened and she gasped. She stared into his eyes that were surrounded by a red mask around them. He has beautiful amber eyes she thought to herself. He had a smile plastered onto his face as he strode over to her.  
"Y-you're a turtle?!" She managed to get out.  
He sat down at the edge of the bed looking at her. He smirked at her now.  
"That's right babe but I'm a mutated turtle."  
"What but how-"  
She was caught off as he pressed his lips to hers stealing her first kiss. She tried to push him off of her but she was little and he was too strong for her. Trying to get in further he pinched her cheek causing her to yelp as that gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth moving his tongue around the inside of her mouth exploring it. She didn't know what to do as she just sat there letting him continue to kiss her. After a few minutes he took his lips off of hers so that she could breathe. She breathed softly as she looked at him and she glared at him as he noticed the anger in her eyes. He only smirked at her.  
"Wh-what was that? Dude I'm only 9!" She yelled at him.  
"I know babe and you're quite the beautiful girl I gotta say. I don't usually go for younger girls but you I'll make an exception."  
Her eyes widened as she heard him say that. A blush creeped on her cheeks and he smirked at her loving her reaction he got out of her. He leaned in as he cupped his gloved hands on either side of her face forcing her to look at him. Her blue eyes stared deeply into his amber eyes as he stared into her beautiful blue ones. He got lost in her eyes. They were such an unnatural shade of blue that he was mesmerized and trapped under her gaze. Those blue orbs seem to have pulled him in. Her eyes were so sexy and haunting he could stare into them forever. He began to rub her cheeks tenderly with his gloved fingers his thumbs caressing her cheeks. She blushed a light pink as she looked away. He let go of her face chuckling.  
"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're so alluring, so intoxicating, so sexy I could stare into them forever sweetheart."  
She was taken aback. No one had ever complimented anything about her looks before ever.  
She pouted and looked away from him.  
"Uh yeah thanks I guess." She muttered.  
He tilted his head at her as he smiled sweetly at her. He took her hand in both of his as he brought it to his face and he softly pressed his lips to her skin kissing her knuckles and then his lips moved upward kissing up her wrist past her elbow and finally he stopped at her shoulder. She blushed a deep shade of red now. She fumed.  
"What the heck do you're think you doing? Please stop! I don't understand any of this!" She cried out.  
He pulled her into a hug as he embraced her tightly to him. He cupped her chin with his gloved hand tilting her head up to look at him.  
"It's ok babe relax. You will in due time but for now just enjoy it."  
He laid her down gently on his bed as he got on top of her and he removed her tattered shirt and skirt sliding her boots off of her silky legs. He looked down at her and she gasped. His eyes were now different. He looked hungry starving for something almost. He looked at her with lust and carnal desire in his eyes as he licked his lips. He reached down and he began to stroke up and down her rib cage and her hips with his leathery gloved hands. She gasped not knowing what this was doing to her. She surprised herself when she let out a sound she never heard herself make before in her entire life. She moaned. His caressing of her body soon stopped when he stared at the now visible parts of her skin noticing that she had black and blue bruises all over her hips waist rib cage thighs legs and even her arms and face. He soon became angry.  
"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" He yelled not at her directly but she got scared at his tone of voice. She shook like a leaf and said in a small frightened voice,  
"My dad."  
His eyes softened when he noticed her shaking in terror. He sighed as he cupped her face and gave her a sift kiss on the lips.  
"Hey it's alright baby doll. I'm sorry I shouted like that. I didn't mean to scare you. I just got upset with hearing that because that's just terrible. Your beautiful body is battered and injured and shouldn't be. You did nothing wrong to deserve this. I'll personally go over and kick his ass for you for ever laying a hand on you like that."  
"He never used to. After my mother died he got into drugs and alcohol. He started beating me up recently. I-I ran away from home. That's why you found me on the streets at night. I don't want to go back home I'm scared he might actually kill me this time." She explained to him as she started to cry tears streaming down her face. After she said that his heart broke into a million pieces. He looked at her tenderly as he gathered her up into his arms and he cradled her to his chest softly stroking her back and wiping away her tears.  
"Hey shhh it's alright sweetheart you're safe now. I will not let him hurt you ever again I promise. You're safe with me. I will never hurt you that I can assure you."  
She sniffed and she spoke.  
"I don't know where to go now. I don't have anyone. I'm all alone!" She said brokenly.  
"Of course you do. Right here with me. I'll protect you and be your new family ok babe?"  
She looked up at him with tear stained eyes and bruises all over her body she looked so beautiful to him at that moment. He couldn't help himself as he smashed his lips to hers passionately kissing her. She moaned into the kiss as he deepened the kiss but he soon pulled away from her lips.  
He got up and he threw her one of his shirts. She put it on as it was big on her it reached below her knees. She looked so cute he just laughed at her and glomped her and gave her a bear hug nuzzling his cheek against her cheek. She closed her eyes and whimpered. Then he set her down as he went over to his closet and got undressed in front of her taking off his outfit. She just stared at him and sat on his bed quickly looking away. He chuckled at her.  
"Like what you see cutie pie? God you're just too adorable!"  
She still looked away.  
"I-I am not!" She nervously said to him.  
He chuckled at her.  
"Whatever you say sweet cheeks."  
He said as he got under the covers and laid down. He patted the spot next to him.  
"Well aren't you coming in babe? Come on I don't bite." He said cheekily at her.  
She sighed. She was tired so she went under his covers and laid down next to him. She squeaked when he pulled her closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her putting his head into the crook of her neck smelling her skin loving her scent as he tenderly nuzzled her neck.  
"You sure do smell good pumpkin."  
She blushed and moaned slightly.  
"Raph please. I don't know what that means or what you're doing."  
He smiled at her.  
"I'll explain it tomorrow okay?"  
She nodded then she yawned. She said sleepily,  
"Night Raph."  
"Good night honey bunch."  
And with that both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip the next morning  
Raph woke up and he looked over to see Dana was still sleeping on his arms. He smiled at her as he stroked her cheek while she was still asleep. Her eyes soon opened and she sat up and yawned then she looked over at Raph.  
"Morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He smiled at her.  
"Yeah I actually did for once. Man your body is very warm and nice."   
Raph suddenly smirked at her as he pinned her down on his bed as she looked up at him not understanding what was going on. He leaned down as he licked her ear lobe then he whispered huskily into her ear,  
"Oh really? Why don't you tell just how warm and nice my body is."  
Dana soon became flustered. Her heart was beating faster by the second.  
"Uh all I said was is that your body is nice and warm like a heater nothing else."  
He laughed as he enjoyed teasing her. He let her go. He got up out of bed.  
"Hey I bet you're starving babe. Want some breakfast?"  
Dana still sat on his bed and nodded. He went over to her picked her up bridal style and carried her into the kitchen. He sat her down on a chair.  
"Can I have cereal?"  
Raph turned to look at her and he smiled at her.  
"Sure doll face anything you want I will get you."  
He handed her a bowl of cereal with milk in it. She soon began to eat. She looked so cute to him at that moment he smiled at her which she did not notice. He sat down and had cereal too. They soon were both done eating. He put their stuff in the sink and washed them. Once he was done he noticed that Dana had snuck away from him and he saw her sitting on the couch watching tv. He strode over to her and sat down next to her pulling her to sit on his lap. Dana squeaked when he did that she looked where she found herself.  
"Uh Raph what're you doing?"  
"Holding you hot stuff why?"  
"It's just well I've never been held before so it kind of feels weird."  
He smiled at her. "You'll get used to it in time."  
"Oh uh Raph if I'm going to be living here now uh I'm going to need well things like clothes." She awkwardly said to him. He just looked at her and smirked.  
"I can you with that babe. I'll take you."  
"But you can't be seen by humans right?"  
"That's right but no one will notice me. I'll be wearing a disguise."  
Dans nodded.  
"Oh ok."  
Raph set her down on the couch and he put his nightwatcher get up back on and he had his helmet on his face. Dana just looked at him. She had to admit he did look funny looking like that. She snickered. He turned to look at her. That was the first time he ever heard her laugh. He had to admit he loved her laugh.  
"Ready to go babe?"  
Dana nodded. After she put her boots on Raph held her hand and he took her up to the surface. They went to various stores and Dana got new clothes and other stuff she needed. No one questioned as to why the guy with her was wearing a helmet. They decided it was best not to ask. Dana and Raph went back to the lair and he put her bags down in the common area. He took off his helmet and placed it on the kitchen table. Dana went into the bathroom and changed into some of her new clothes. She was wearing red capris and a white tank top. She spun around in front of Raph showing off her new outfit.  
"You look so cute cutie pie."  
Dana giggled. "Thanks Raph. I love this outfit."  
"I'm glad you do."  
Dana suddenly winced in pain. Some of her bruises were starting to hurt again. Raph went over to check on her.  
"Raph my bruises hurt!" She said as she started to cry a little.  
He couldn't stand seeing her like this. It tore him up inside. He just wanted to smash that motherfucker's face in for ever laying a hand on this innocent beautiful little girl. He knelt down to her level and wiped her tears away with his thumb then he brought her into a hug as he stroked her back.  
"I know sweetie I know. There's nothing you can really do for bruises. They'll just have to heal oh their own ok?"  
Dana sniffed as she nodded. He picked her up and he once again set her down on his lap as he sat on the couch. He nuzzled her neck with his beak smelling her scent. She smelled like peaches and watermelon. Dana closed her eyes as she whimpered. She still didn't understand any of the things that he was doing to her. She spoke up.  
"Raph you told me that you would explain to me all the stuff that you've been doing to me."  
Raph smiled at her as he nodded. He explained everything to her. Dana's eyes widened in shock now understanding everything. She blushed a little.  
"Wait but why me Raph? And are you in your mating season or something?"  
"I don't why you but there's just something about you that attracted me to you and yes I am in my mating season but I'm trying to control it. I don't want to end up hurting you."  
Dana tilted her head to the side not getting what he meant by that. He explained to her what turtles do in their mating seasons. Her eyes widened in horror.  
"B-but you can't! That's just wrong! I'm only 9 years old for crying out loud! That's sick!" She wailed.  
Raph sighed. "I know babe but right now it's getting really hard to control it around you especially ever since I first met you. I don't think I can hold back any longer."  
Dana's eyes still widened in horror and she gulped. She tried to get off of Raph's lap but he only held her tighter to him. She struggled in his grasp.  
"Raph let me go! I don't like this!"  
She looked up at Raph and his eyes were different again. They looked at her with lust and desire again. He smashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss that made her head spin. He bit her bottom lip shoving his tongue into her mouth as he began to dance his tongue over her smaller one. After making out for a few minutes his tongue came out on top as he separated from her lips a trail of saliva connecting to their lips. They both panted. He then began to kiss his way down her jaw making it to her neck where he sucked licked and kissed her skin leaving hickies and love bites. Dana couldn't help but let out a moan. He whispered against her skin,  
"I want you so badly sweet cheeks."  
She couldn't say anything as her mind was trying to process just what the hell is happening to her right now. He slid her tank top's straps down kissing her shoulders and biting her skin gently making sure not to hurt her. She winced in pain a little but she found herself enjoying it. What was wrong with her? Her mind was saying no but her body was saying yes. He slid off her tank top off of her as he laid her down on the couch and he looked at her now exposed naked chest. He licked his lips and he growled loving the sight. He went down as he lowered his mouth to her nipples and he began to kiss her nipples lick them and suck on them his tongue swirling around the hardened buds as his gloved finders pinched each one earning Raph a moan from her lips. He went down and kissed her stomach as he made it the border of her shorts. He slid her shorts off of her as he ran his gloved hands up and down her legs. He spread her legs as he began to kiss her inner thighs leaving hickies oh her skin there. Dana elicited another moan. He shoved one gloved finger into her pussy letting her get used to the feeling before he pumped it in and out of her curling it inwards inside of her stimulating her giving her pleasure as she let out another moan which was music to his ears. He took out his finger licking her juices off of it. She was already set down there. He smirked. He was going to take his time with her as he propped his head in between her legs biting and kissing outside of her pussy then without warning he shoved his tongue inside her pussy swirling his tongue inside of her licking her inner walls tasting her sweet delicious juices. Once he had enough he took out his tongue and he unzipped his suit all the way where his dick was now seen and Dana's eyes widened as she gasped. She had never seen a guy's private part before ever in her life. It was certainly big and green and it dropped pools of pre cum. Without a moment's thought he fanned his dick inside her pussy letting her getting used to his massive size before her walls tightened around his dick and he growled shoving his dick deeper in until he came to her wall. He broke through it and she screamed in pain tears rolling down her face. He stopped for a moment before whispering sweet things into her ear and stroking her cheek as the pain soon became pleasure for her. He then gripped her hips as he pounded harder and faster into her bucking his hips in sync with hers as he slammed into her. Dana moaned with pleasure arching her back and screaming his name. He began to churr and chirp with pleasure as he soon reached his climax shooting his seed into her as he took out his dick from her getting off of her. She panted as he panted too. She noticed there was blood on the couch and juices were flowing out of her. She began go cry as it began to hurt down there. She angrily looked at him as she slapped him really hard across his cheek. He rubbed his cheek as he looked at her. He smirked at her as he began to purr in a silky smooth voice,  
"Keep doing that sweetheart you're only turning me on more." As he got her flipped her over so that her ass was in the air and he purred at the sight attacking her ass cheeks by groping them in his gloved fingers squeezing them and rubbing the flesh as she moaned. He kneaded her ass cheeks feeling the skin and loving the way they felt under his fingers. He left go of her ass cheeks before turning her over and brought her to lay on top of him on the couch. Dana looked down at him angrily and she slapped his cheek again. He looked as she started to cry again.  
"I hate you Raph! I hate you!"  
"Well I love you."  
That got Dana to stop crying. She looked into his eyes. She saw love in his eyes for her.  
"What?"  
"You're my mate now and I love you."  
Dana looked at him in disgust.  
"Excuse me but I am not your mate! I am not yours and I never will be! I am not an object I am a person with feelings!" She said to him.  
"I know and I'm so sorry for what I've done to you Dana. I know that words alone are not enough to forgive what I've done. Just please don't leave me. I need you. I want you. I adore you. I love you."  
Dana just stared down at him looking into his pretty amber eyes. She saw that he was telling the truth as his eyes showed love for her. Dana sighed.  
"Fine I'll stay with you. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."  
At that he smiled at her rubbed his cheek against her cheek and kissed her softly on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip later on that night  
Dana was up still and in the common area as she was watching tv and Raph told her to stay in the lair because he was out right now prowling the streets as his alter ego, Nightwatcher. She just continued to watch tv when she didn't notice someone was behind her, looking at her. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming as she was dragged off into another bedroom. She was thrown roughly on a bed as she looked up and she saw someone that looked like Raph only he was wearing a blue eye mask instead. Her eyes widened as he strode up to her with a smirk plastered onto his face.  
"Wh-who are you?" she bellowed out.  
"Didn't Raph even tell you about me? That's not very nice. Well my love, my name is Leo and I am Raph's brother."  
"He never told me he had any brothers," she said frightened.  
He sat on the edge of his bed as he looked deeply into her eyes as he stroked her cheek softly.  
"Why'd you bring me in here?"  
"Because just like Raph I am also in my mating season and you'll do nicely."  
"But I don't want to! It's bad enough Raph does it to me but I don't want you too as well. Please don't!" she pleaded with him.  
He pinned her down on his bed, looking at her grinning, with lust in his eyes as he spoke to her seductively.  
"You have no say in the matter sweetheart. I will claim you as mine."  
"But Raph already claimed me as his but I am not his and I am not his mate," she muttered.  
He growled as he pushed her further into his mattress.  
"You will become my mate no matter what."  
"No pl-"  
He cut her off as he smashed his lips onto hers in a bruising, heated kiss as her eyes widened. He forcefully slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring every place in this unknown territory, he dared to tread. He tongue battled with her smaller tongue as he came out on top, separating from her lips, a trail of saliva trailing from their lips as he panted. He smirked as he began to move his lips over her right ear, nibbling on the earlobe and sucking on it as he licked her ear. She shivered as she let out a moan. He heard that and that didn't go unnoticed by him. He traveled down to her neck, kissing, licking and sucking her neck, leaving hickies. He moved to her shoulder as he bit her shoulders softly. He soon trails down lower as he took off her tank top to pinch her left nipple while he swirled his tongue on her right nipple, sucking on her wet, pert, little, hardened nipple. He smirked as he heard her moan again. He traveled lower as he left kisses on her stomach while his hands stroked up and down her legs. He took off her shorts as he spread her legs open as he began to finger her, pumping his fingers in and out of her. She moaned again as he slid his fingers out, licking his fingers clean. He began to churr. Her eyes widened as he rubbed her clit with his thumb as he then kissed and licked the outside of her pussy. He then shoved his tongue into her pussy, licking her inner walls, swirling his tongue around in there, tasting her juices as he chirped and she elicited another moan. He took out his tongue as he replaced it with his dick as he began to thrust into her at a fast pace as she cried out. He growled as he picked up the pace, ramming into her faster now as she arched her back and moaned. While he was slamming into her, he bit down very hard on her shoulder, causing her to bleed as she cried, tears streaming down her face as she felt blood from the open, new wound.  
"I want you to scream my name," he said huskily into her ear.  
"Leo!" she screamed.  
"Louder!" he yelled.  
"LEO!!!" she screamed louder.  
He smirked with satisfaction as he gripped her hips, bucking into her. He soon reached his climax as he shot his hot seed into her and then he slid his dick out. He panted as he collapsed next to her. They both soon heard Raph coming back into the lair. They both heard her calling her name. Raph slammed Leo's door open with an angry look in his eyes as he growled.  
"What do you think you're doing with her Leo?" Raph growled at him.  
Leo wrapped his arms around her, purposely nuzzling her in front of Raph as he smirked.  
"Just taking your mate from you, that's all," he said smugly.  
Raph lunged at him as he grabbed Dana out of his arms and Raph wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest as she saw that he still had his Nightwatcher getup on.  
"Don't you ever touch her again or you're dead Leo! I don't care if you're my bro or not I will hurt anyone that dares to come near her," he threatened angrily to Leo.  
Leo just smirked at him.  
"Well it's already too late. I already mated with her and I claimed her as mine," he boasted.  
Raph set Dana down on the couch as he walked into Leo's room as he closed the door and all she could hear was crashing and growling sounds. Her eyes widened in horror. She ran out of the lair, not looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Dana ran through the tunnels as fast as she could. She put her clothes back on her after Leo raped her. She didn't know her way back up to the surface so she quickly got lost. She heard someone following her. She went and hid behind a pillar, waiting to see who it was. She saw that a turtle like Leo and Raph appeared except he was wearing a purple eye mask.  
"Dana! Dana it's ok, you can come out, I will not hurt you," he said.  
He saw Dana behind a pillar and he went over and grabbed her as he was walking with her, bridal style in his arms. He looked down and smiled at her.  
"Who are you? she wondered.  
"My name's Donnie. I'm Raph's and Leo's brother."  
"Oh there's another one then and that's you."  
"Yes, I guess that never told you about me, right?"  
"Yes, they never did. Where are you taking me?"  
"Back to the lair."  
"But I don't want to go back."  
"I know you don't Dana, but you're safer there then up on the surface, plus you have nowhere else to go right?"  
"Yeah, true, I don't."  
So they went back to the lair and Dana saw that Raph and Leo were badly beaten up.  
She gasped as she started to cry.  
"How could you guys do this to each other? I hate the both of you!" she yelled angrily at them.  
Donnie put a hand on her shoulder.  
"That's what turtles do when they want the same girl as their mate. They will fight each other for her."  
Dana looked at Donnie. "Oh, I see."  
Raph and Leo looked at her softly and they smiled at her. Leo got up and he picked up Dana and brought her to his room as he sat down on his bed with her on his lap. He stroked her hair softly.  
"Dana, I love you."  
Dana's eyes widened. "Oh no! Not you too!" she wailed.  
"I'm so sorry Dana that you had to hear that but I'm not sorry what I did to you."  
Dana glared at him. "Well you should be! You raped me you jerk!"  
Leo ignored her as he began to nuzzle her neck tenderly. He started after that to put his face in her hair and smell her natural scent.  
"You smell so good baby," he cooed to her.  
"Uh, ok, thanks I guess," she muttered.  
"Raph and I decided we are going to share you."  
"That's sick dude! It's bad enough you guys raped me and you have feelings for me, but now you want to share me? That's messed up!" she whined.  
"Well be it as that may be, we're never going to let you go and we will be with you forever," he said as he gently stroked her cheek as he looked into her eyes. Dana blushed and looked away. He rubbed his face against her cheek, nuzzling her as she began to whimper.  
"Leo, please," she said cutely.  
Leo smirked as he kissed her lips softly.  
"You're just so cute, you know that?"  
"Uh, ok?"  
Suddenly, Raph came in. "There's my cutie pie," Raph cooed to her.  
Dana blushed a little pink and she became nervous on Leo's lap.  
"Sh-shut up Raph!" she muttered.  
Raph smirked as he went over to her and he cupped her chin in his hand, kissing her softly on her lips.  
"Well babe, you're officially our mate now," Raph said happily.  
Dana sighed. "No I am not your mate or your mate either Leo! I hate that term! I am not an object. I am a person with free will and feelings," Dana vehemently said.  
"I know, I'm sorry baby," said Leo as he hugged her tightly.  
"Yeah, me too doll face, we'll stop calling you that," said Raph.  
Dana smiled at them and nodded her head. "Ok good."  
"But you're our lover though." Raph said.  
"And our girlfriend," said Leo.  
"Those words are alright," said Dana.  
Dana soon fell asleep on Leo's lap, tired from the long day. They both smiled at each other as Leo picked her up bridal style in his arms and he and Raph went to a big bedroom that had a king sized bed in it. Leo laid her down and he and Raph got in bed on both sides of her, wrapping their arms around her, bringing her close to their warm bodies as they too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Dana woke up and she was sandwiched in between her two lovers and boyfriends. Leo and Raph both woke up as they looked at her and nuzzled her and kissed her cheeks.  
"Hey sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Raph asked.  
"Yeah babe, did you?" Leo asked.  
Dana blushed at them and nodded.  
"We slept great too honey because we were with you," they both said to her.  
Dana realized that she could never escape from them. They would always find her no matter where she went, no matter what she did. She sighed.  
"You guys are never gonna let me leave are you?" she asked them.  
They shook their heads no.  
"Of course not baby you're our mate," Leo cooed to her.  
"Yeah sweet cheeks you're a keeper. We're not ever gonna let you go," Raph said to her.  
The End?


End file.
